


Sing With Your Last Breath

by Shinichi17CP



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I need you with me, till the end of the line.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Are you serious? I’m dying here and you’re quoting Captain America?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Your Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this imagine](http://supernaturalapocalypse.tumblr.com/post/83181871499/cherrychublicious92-clockingcreativity)
> 
> Possible triggers: Non-graphic mention of death/blood

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey-“_

Phil sang softly into Clint’s ear, voice breaking halfway through the song when he couldn’t fight back the threatening tears from sliding down his face anymore. It wasn’t unusual for agents in their line of work to pass away before reaching retirement age but Phil always thought he would be the first one to go out of the two of them, guess he was wrong.

Clint had lost so much blood it was hard to determine the amount of it that was pouring out of his severe wounds at this moment so the older agent resolved to just clutch his bundle of a jacket tighter until his knuckles turned white and pressed down harder on the injuries, trying to keep his lover’s guts inside as best as he could manage without shifting their position too much in order to keep Clint’s pain level as low as possible. The archer received three bullets to his stomach after compromising his position to the enemy so that he could land his shot on Phil’s assailant who was about to get his jump on him while Phil’s attention was kept by another thug. It was a damn stupid decision although Phil couldn’t blame him because he would surely do the same thing for Clint without hesitation, without another thought. As soon as Phil had taken care of the rest of the mercenaries – leaving them both alone, stranded in the middle of a deserted area waiting for backup to arrive – he had run up to his husband and arranged the archer’s back against his chest, regretting it immediately when he heard a sharp intake of breath when he propped Clint up but didn’t let go. By that time, Clint’s face had already drained of all its colours and looked impossibly pale Phil couldn’t swallow past the lump of dread that formed in his throat at the grim sight.

Phil tucked his face between the archer’s neck and shoulder in search for the slightest comfort from the familiar touch only to promptly retreat when he was greeted with cold, clammy skin and when the coppery smell of blood invaded his lungs. “Please Clint. You can’t leave me. Not yet, we still have to get married. I didn’t buy you that ring as a permission to die.” He managed to croak out; their wedding was supposed to take place in a month, on the day they met ten years ago. As for the big question, it popped up in his office, started off as a joke turned serious discussion then agreement. Granted it wasn’t nearly as romantic as he imagined his proposal to be but it was perfect anyway because it was Clint. Everything’s perfect when Clint’s involved. Excluding death, obviously.

* * *

_“Have you heard about the newest rumour?” Phil asked without looking up from his paperwork when Clint entered his office. “The one about me being married and having two children?”_

_“What? You’re married? I thought we had something special!” Clint mockingly exclaimed, his tone carrying a perfect note of scandalization to it but he had the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face when Phil looked up._

_“You don’t have to worry babe, the thing we have is beyond special. Although sometimes I miss being married.” Phil snarked back, acting thoughtful._

_“Well then let’s get married!” Silence fell over them at those words. It wasn’t unpleasant but neither was it comfortable. “Uhh…we don’t have-we could wait that’s okay to-”_

_“Alright” He interrupted unconsciously, just wanting to cease the uneasiness radiating off his archer. Plus, it was a great idea._

_“Alright?”_

_“Alright, let’s get married.” Phil affirmed decisively, his mouth back in control again, his decision unscathed and that was it._

* * *

“I’m sorry” Clint apologized, his head tilting back in an attempt to get a better look at Phil.

“No. You have nothing to apologize for.” Phil assured him. “Just stay awake for me till the medics arrive okay?”

“Okay” He murmured but his eyelids were already sliding closed, contradicting his words. Phil patted his cheek hoping to God backup would get their ass down here right now.

“Clint? Clint! Open your eyes please. SHIELD will be here any minute now and then you can sleep. Clint? Please don’t go.” Phil pleaded, his Agent persona completely gone, voice trembling and his whole body now shaking with fear. Relief slammed into him when Clint blearily looked at him with hooded eyes.

“It’s okay Phil, I’m just tired. Gonna go to sleep now.” He slurred and was about to close his eyes when Phil gave his shoulders a tiny shake to keep him conscious.

“No! You have to stay awake. That’s an order, specialist.” Phil commanded but the facade was broken when his voice cracked once again at the end of the sentence but he didn’t care much as he was rewarded with piercing blue eyes staring back at him even if he detected the loss of spark of life in them.

“Heh.” Clint started with a tiny smirk gracing his lips. “I entered your life disobeying orders, I guess it would be classy if I left the same way.”

“No. Don’t you dare! I need you here. I need you with me, till the end of the line.”

“Are you serious? I’m dying here and you’re quoting Captain America?” Clint snorted.

“Got to seize my opportunity. And you’re not dying, any minute now.” Phil said, a small smile worming its way on his face before disappearing completely. He glanced around hoping to spot a black helicopter with the SHIELD insignia on its side approaching them before looking back at the man in his arms when he detected nothing new. He pressed his face into the archer’s hair, taking in the last of his scent and started trembling again, remembering the situation they were currently stuck in. “You can’t.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You’ll make it without me. You’re Agent Coulson.”

“No, not anymore. I need you in my life, standing beside me and help me with…everything.” Phil denied, trying to burry his nose deeper into the man’s hair. He wasn’t ready for this, not that he ever will be but he still desperately tried to convince both of them, himself more than Clint, that he will not die. He wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

“Phil? Can you promise me one thing? Don’t follow me if I don’t make it.” Phil’s breath hitched. There was no way he could live in a world without Clint; he didn’t want to deny his dying wish but there was no way. “Please.”

“Clint…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue; for the second time in his life, he found himself at loss of words by Clint Barton. The first time being when Clint had kissed him out of nowhere for the first time.

“Don’t let my death go to waste.” Clint said, a gentle smile forming on his face. “I didn’t bleed to death for you to follow me soon after.”

“Stop saying that.” Phil squeezed Clint and pulled him closer. After a moment of silence, he finally voiced his resolution. “I can’t promise you I won’t follow but I’ll try my best. For you”

“Thank you.” Clint looked at him with such a loving gaze Phil couldn’t help but tear up and shake all over again. When he managed to look up again, Clint’s eyes had already slid closed. Phil felt panic rise up his throat before he noticed Clint taking one big breath and move his mouth.

_“You’ll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me/send me prompts on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
